The present invention is directed to heat exchangers of the type utilizing a liquid to effect a transfer of heat to another liquid and the vaporization of the second liquid.
In heat exchangers of the prior art a liquid is delivered to the boiling passages where, as a result of a heat transfer, a vapor is produced. In many instances the liquid delivered to the boiling passages is not completely vaporized in its entirety nor is any provision made for recirculating the unvaporized portion of the liquid.
In applicant's copending applications Ser. No. 846,318, filed Oct. 28, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,054 and Ser. No. 846,319 filed Oct. 28, 1977, now Pat. No. 4,159,735 there are disclosed heat exchangers with controls. The disclosure in application Ser. No. 846,319 shows a float control wherein vapor entrained liquid is collected, and under the action of a float, a portion of said liquid is mixed with incoming liquid. The control system shown in application Ser. No. 846,318 is similar in many respects to the present disclosure, but the present disclosure is regarded as an improvement over application Ser. No. 846,318.